Stella Glow: The Lightning Witch
by Authorian - ShadowSelfCyber
Summary: In order to use the anthem project to save the world they need five witches to sing the song. After recruiting the wind witch Alto and the others now need to go to a place call Zuelia in order to recruit the Lightning Witch. (OCx?)(OcxMultiple){Co-Written with Hareta Kuso}


**ShadowSelfCyber: Hello everybody I'm ShadowSelfCyber or Cyber for short.**

 **Hareta Kuso: Yo what's up guys? I'm Hareta Kuso!**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: And welcome to Stella Glow: The Lightning Witch**

 **Hareta Kuso: In case you don't know, we are very big fans of this game!**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: It's one of my favorite 3DS games and it's so much fun to play**

 **Hareta Kuso: same here and I finally got all the endings!**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: While I still have a few more to go but so far I'm enjoying all the endings.**

 **Hareta Kuso:- that's nice. And now chapter 1. May contain spoilers for first timers...**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: So we suggest to play the game so there won't be no spoilers.**

 **Hareta Kuso:- take our warning!**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Now without further delay,**

 **Hareta Kuso: Chapter 1! And we don't own Stella Glow! That honor belongs at Atlus and SEGA.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Witch, her Protector, and the Survivor**

"Alright is everybody here?" Klaus asked as everybody was gathering around.

Klaus is a young man with blue eyes and short blonde hair. He is wearing his armor which is a combination of white, gold, and blue he also wears a cape that stretched all the way down to his legs.

"Almost we're missing Alto...again." Lisette said sighing.

Lisette is a girl with green eyes and red hair with a flower in it. She is wearing a blue and white dress and beret.

"I'm here!" Alto yelled barging through the door. "Sorry for the wait!"

Alto is a young man with blue eyes and black hair. He wears a standard red color Regnant Knights uniform.

"Late again Alto?" Archibald scolded him, "A proper knight should always be on time."

Archibald is a man with green eyes and brown hair. He is dressed in armor that has a grey and green design.

"Hey cut the kid some slack Archie." Rusty said with a tone of his usual laziness.

Rusty is a young man with blue eyes and orange hair. He was wearing a white shirt and an orange sweater vest with a few belts wrapped around his vest and black pants.

"Okay now that everybody is here we have found the location of the Lightning Witch." Klaus announce. "She is located at a small town call Zuelia."

"Zuelia? Popo never heard of that place before." Popo said in a curious tone.

Popo was a blue-eyed blonde haired girl who wore a green barrette on her head. Her hairstyle is two simple pigtails. She also has a green and white dress.

"It has recently been discovered in the southwest coast of Port Nior."

"Aw yes I recall Zuelia now." Ewan said who had a small smirk. "It's a small village that's run down so the Ewan Inc. doesn't really make much profits there but the are well known for the herbs that grows nearby and the medicine they make."

Ewan is a young boy with amber eyes and beige color hair who wears a black business hat. He wears a red vest, brown shorts, along with a backpack and a tail.

"So it's just a plain old village? Great…" Rusty groaned, obviously bored out of his mind.

"Rusty you should learn to be respectful!" Archibald said.

"So when are we leaving?" Rusty asked, completely ignoring the armored knight.

"We'll head out as soon as we got everything we need for supplies." Klaus said.

"Yes sir!" Everybody yelled before they all head off in their own separate direction

* * *

 **Timeskip**

"Alright ready to go." Alto said, after packing his equipment.

"Okay if everybody is ready let's move out to Zuelia!" Klaus commanded before everybody cheered in response.

* * *

 ***Out in the fields***

"How much longer until we get there?" Alto asked walking along with the rest.

"It isn't that much further now." Klaus said, as this has happened many times.

"Hey what's that?" Rusty asked spotting something ahead of them. The rest of the gang look to see a figure, wearing a trench coat and jeans surrounded by 15 Orc leaders while the figure looked like he was struggling to stand. He also seemed to be holding a scythe.

"Screw you orcs!" The figure yelled, "I can take you all on!"

"We need to help that person!" Alto yelled drawing his weapon which was a one handed sword.

"Right everybody draw your weapons!" Klaus order drawing his own weapon as well. Klaus used his spear while Popo brought out her bow. Rusty used knives while Archibald used a gauntlet and shield. Ewan uses a rifle and Lisette uses a staff.

"Huh?" The figure saw them getting prepared, "Who're you?"

"Don't be afraid we are the 9th Regiment, part of the Royal Knights." Klaus said. The mysterious figure rubbed the back of his head sheepishly,

"Not to be rude but I got this.''

"But you clearly need help." Alto said, clearly concerned and worried.

"What makes you say that?" The figure replied,

"Seeing how it's fifteen against one it's clear you need some help. Not to mention you're injured, kid." Rusty

"Nah, this is normal. I usually take on 40 or 50 of them a day."

"F-Forty or Fifty per day?! Not even Popo can handle that." Popo said sounding shock. The mystery guy chuckled,

"Yeah, so trust me I can handle this."

"A proper knight would-" Archibald started but the mystery man sighed in annoyance,

"...is it wrong that I want to punch him in the face?"

"Nah he makes everybody feel the same way." Rusty said smirking.

"So it's not just me then. Good."

"I like this guy." Rusty said with a small laugh.

"I could say the same." The guy replied, smiling, "Now if you'll excuse me-"

"I hate to interrupt this but we can't leave you as the royal knights if we see danger we help out." Klaus said.

"Uh…." He dashed off in a blur.

"Hey!" Rusty yelled.

The mystery guy swung his scythe with ease, slicing one orc in half.

"Did he just-"

After that he threw the scythe, slicing 3 more orcs. But this left him empty handed.

"Look out!"

When an orc tried to punch him to the 9th regiments surprise he blocked it.

"Nah I'm fine!" He replied throwing the orc. He looked to see faces of shock, "What's with the faces?"

"You just caught and throw an Orc without no problem." Lisette said sounding shocked.

"I told you I do this every day." He shrugged then dropkicked an orc that was charging at him.

"I don't care I'm still going to help." Alto said.

"No. I can finish them!" The guy yelled with so much venom in his voice, Alto stepped back, "Where's my scythe?"

"Popo sees it over there!" Popo yelled pointing at the person scythe which was at a distance.

"Alright!" He took off towards it, dodging swings with ease. Finally he got it, "Time for your demise, Orcs! Now concentrate!" The blades of the scythe started glowing white and blue.

"What's he doing?"

He charged at the remaining orcs, " **Harmonic Wave!** " He jumped and slammed the blade in the ground, causing 5 shockwaves of unknown energy to burst out.

"Was that one of his attacks?" Ewan asked

The energy waves disintegrated the remaining orcs leaving the mystery guy exhausted. "Damn it… I haven't perfected it yet…"

"That was not perfect!?" Alto said clearly surprised.

"Yes why?" He asked.

"Look at the damage you have just caused." Klaus said, motioning to the ruptures on the ground and the 7 trees that were knocked over.

"That's normal."

"Normal?!" Archibald yelled. "A true knight shouldn't cause this much damage."

"I don't know if you've noticed gorilla, but I'm not a knight! I'm an orphan!"

"Ha you just got owned Archie." Rusty said laughing his heart out, "I'm really liking this guy!"

"Wait an orphan?" Ewan asked.

"Yes since I was 10."

"Since you were ten?"

"Got that right. And all this," He motioned to the wreckage, "Is all self taught."

"Self Taught?" Klaus asked with raised eyebrows, "You mean to tell us you learn all of those moves and cause this much damage by yourself?"

"Yes." He replied simply, "Taught myself how to use to use this too." He waved his scythe.

"So you learn to fight with a scythe by yourself?!" Alto said sounding surprised.

"Yup."

"What's your name?"

"Names Imp-" He collapsed.

"W-What happen?!"

"Look at his wounds!" Ewan yelled pointing at 6 claw marks. They were green.

"Let me go and check!" Lisette said running up to him to check his wounds "Oh no, there's poison and it's already taking effect!"

"Can't you heal him?" Alto asked worried for the person.

"I-I'll try!" Lisette said holding up her staff.

"How long could he have had these?" Alto asked.

"By the looks of the wounds I'd say… 7 hours." Lisette said, still trying to heal the mystery guy named Imp.

"7 hours!?" Popo yelled surprised,

"And he's been fighting for that long?!" Rusty yelled, surprised that 'Imp' has been fighting with poison in his veins.

"It would seem so." Klaus said.

"He has the spirit of a true knight!" Archibald exclaimed.

"Can't you go at least five minutes without spouting nonsense about true knights?" Rusty said getting very annoyed about the knight talking about being a 'proper' knight.

"Enough of this." Klaus said, "Right now this individual in need of medical attention. So let's hurry and take him to the infirmary."

"Yes sir!" Everybody cried out as they started to put away their weapons and started to hurry to the capital while carrying Imp.

* * *

 ***Infirmary, Royal Capital of Lambert***

"Is he going to be okay?" Alto asked Lisette as they were looking at Imp who in one of the infirmary beds.

"I...can't be completely sure…" Lisette said, unsure.

"W-What do you mean?" Alto said sounding concerned.

"If he just got the wounds I could be able to cure it...but he had the poison run through him for 7 hours."

"So we can't save him?!" Popo said sounding worried.

"This is not good." Klaus said, serious as ever. "There must be a way to save him."

"Well there is a way…" Lisette said pausing before continuing. "However I'm afraid we don't have enough time."

"What is it?"

"Zuelia has medicinal herbs right? Maybe they have something to cure the poison."

"That might be the case. Lisette if we can get some herbs would you be able to cure him?"

"I should be able to, but I don't know how much time he has left."

"Then I suggest that somebody has to be left behind." Klaus said

"Popo will stay behind!" Popo said, raising her hand.

"Are you sure Popo? You don't have to stay if you want to go." Lisette said.

"No, Popo is sure." Popo said nodding her head. "Popo will stay!"

"Alright but be safe Popo." Alto said, "We don't know what will happen if he wakes up."

"Don't worry Popo will be safe." Popo said with her innocent smile.

"With that taken care of, we should head out to Zuelia now." Klaus said. "The faster we get there the faster we can get the herbs and recruit the lightning witch. So let's move out!"

"Yes commander!" Archibald proclaimed proudly.

"Whatever you say commander." Rusty said,

"Rusty! Watch your tongue!" Archibald said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"No thanks Archie that's just how I roll." Rusty said laughing.

"Don't worry about Popo! Popo will be fine." Popo said still having her innocent smile on her face, "Have fun!"

"We will, take care Popo." Lisette said

"Ok!" Popo said waving to them as everybody started to leave the infirmary. "Bye!"

* * *

 ***On The Fields***

The 9th regiment was travelling towards Zuelia,

"I'm not so sure we should've left Popo with that man." Archibald said, concerned for the young wind witch.

"Don't worry I'm sure Popo will be alright." Alto said trying to convince Archibald.

"Yeah he's right stop being so uptight Archie." Rusty said.

"I am not-" Archibald said, trying to deny,

"Yes you are." Rusty said cutting him off.

"Alright no more fighting out of you two we should be nearby our destination." Klaus said trying to stop the argument from getting worse.

"Yea yea." Rusty said in his usual tone

"Yes commander."

* * *

 ***Zuelia***

"We're finally here." Alto said

"Zuelia." Lisette said,

They all had a good look at the place and true to what Ewan said, the whole place looked run down. Most of the houses around looked broken and could collapse any moment. Some of the people walking around looked very sick and injured as some kids were running around on the broken streets.

"Looks like Hilda and the Harbingers have been here." Rusty said looking around

"No it wasn't." One of the towns folks said overhearing them and walking up to them. "I'm afraid this is due to the thieves and mercenaries that usually comes by. They come and steal our supplies, money, and herbs before leaving but they always come again later."

"We're deeply sorry to hear that." Alto said.

"W-We need help!" Lisette said concerned, "A friend of ours has been poisoned and we don't have the right equipment to heal him!"

"Oh so you're here to see the priestess of our small village. Come follow me and I'll show you where you can find her."

"Thank you!"

"Not a problem our priestess never turns a blind eye from somebody who needs help. She should have what you need." The person said before leading them to what seems to be a small medical tent. "She should be here."

"Ok!"

"Be warned while the priestess herself is kind her protector… can be… quite the opposite."

"What does that mean?" Alto asked, confused.

"It's better if you see for yourself." The person said before walking off. "Take care."

"We will." Alto said before entering the tent.

"Oh looks like more people are in need of help. Welcome." A voice said greeting them.

They turn to meet a girl who had medium length light green hair with orange color eyes. She was wearing a yellow dress with blue designs and finally had a few sunflowers in her hair.

"You are the priestess I presume?" Klaus asked.

"Yes my name is Yuki, how can I help you with today?" Yuki said doing a quick bow.

"Please! Our friend has been poisoned and he needs a cure right away!" Lisette yelled,

"How long has he been poisoned? An hour?" Yuki said gasping.

"Seven to be precise."

"Seven?! Are you sure?!" Yuki said sounding surprised.

"We're serious!"

"Oh… Then I'm sorry but I'm not sure I can help him…" Yuki said.

"WHAT!?"

"Like I said I don't think I can. Usually we have medicine for something like this but with the recent attacks I'm afraid we're all out. I'm terribly sorry but if you wait for a little bit longer I'm sure my bro-"

"We're too late…" Alto said, feeling like he had failed.

* * *

 ***Infirmary, Royal Capital of Lambert***

Popo still watched over the mysterious stranger, feeling like he may never wake up, "Just hang in there Popo friends should be here soon." But then the stranger began to stir,

"Oh my head…" He said as he tried to get up

"Y-You're awake!" Popo said, running up to him. "A-Are you okay?"

"Yea...other than a little headache…"

"Popo's glad but you need to rest for now."

"Rest? Why?" The stranger asked, confused.

"You've been poisoned and the others left to get a cure for you."

"Others? Oh you mean those uh….people you were with?" He asked, his memory a little foggy,

"Yep we were worried about you."

"Why? You don't even know me."

"Does that really matter? You were injured. Popo and friends couldn't have walked away." Popo said, her face a little saddened.

"I take it your name is...Popo?"

"Yep."

"That's kinda cute." He said with a smile,

"W-What? T-Thanks.." Popo said, slightly blushing. The stranger got a closer look at the young wind witch,

"Actually now that I think about it...you're cute too."

"Oh! Umm….thanks again." Popo said was dark shade of red on her face.

"Imperious. That's my name."

"Oh nice to meet you Imperious."

"Nice to meet you too Popo. Where are your friends?"

"They went to a place call Zuelia."

"Why did you stay behind?"

"Popo did it so she can take care of you."

"T-Take care of me?" Imperious said, this time he was the one slightly blushing.

"Yep. Popo was worried about you after all."

"This may sound weird but...you sound like my type."

"W-What?! W-What are you talking about?" Popo yelled, her whole face tomato red,

"I'm saying I think like you Popo."

"Huh!?"

"I like you Popo."

"M-Me?"

"Yes."

"Popo doesn't know what to say…" Popo said looking away slightly embarrassed.

"Well...what is your heart telling you?"

"P-Popo's heart?" Popo asked looking confused.

"Yea...listen to what your heart is telling you."

"Popo doesn't know what it says…" Popo said, looking down.

"That's ok."

"It is?" Popo asked, looking confused again by his words.

"You never find out right away."

"..." Popo remained silent.

"Maybe this'll help, breathe to calm down then think. That's all you have to do."

"Ok...Popo will try.." Popo said as she started to breathe and calm down.

"..." Imperious stays silent to let Popo think.

"Popo's heart says...Popo...likes you too." Popo said looking away from Imp again.

"Oh really?"

"Yes...though Popo...is a witch…" Popo said sounding disappointed.

"A witch?" Imperious asked, making sure he heard correctly.

"Yes…"

"Ok then."

"Huh?"

"I'm fine with that."

"What?! Really?"

"Did you think I would hate you if I hated witches?"

"Maybe…"

"I only have a grudge for one witch at the moment."

"Huh? Who's that?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Imperious said, a saddened look plastered on his face.

"Oh Popo's sorry." Popo said with an apologetic look,

"Why would you be sorry?"

"For bringing it up."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Besides, I can't stay mad at such a cute and innocent face."

"O-Okay and thanks."

"Thanks? For what?"

"For what you said earlier."

"O-Oh….well it's true."

"Um...can Popo hug you?" Popo asked.

"Sure."

"Squeeeeeeeeeeeze!" Popo said hugging Imp while he hugs back.

"This feels nice don't you think?"

"Yeah Popo agrees."

* * *

 ***Zuelia***

"Excuse me but it's not too late for your friend." Yuki smiled

"What do you mean?" Lisette asked confused.

"Before your friend cut me off I was about to say that my brother should be here soon along with some new herbs." Yuki said.

"But he's been poisoned for seven hours! No one could live that long!"

"Who's yelling at my sister!?" A voice yelled out from outside the tent.

"Will you stop it Kaito!? They're only confused so naturally they would yell!"

"I don't care that doesn't give them an excuse to yell at you!"

"Shut it they're just worried about their friend! And you know I hate it when you get like this! You're probably scaring them, Kaito!"

"Alright fine. I'll stop." Kaito said before entering the tent as everybody got a good look at him.

He had short black hair with red eyes. As for his clothes he was wearing a black jacket with what seems to be a medicine bag strap around him. He had brown pants and black combat shoes.

"Ahem I'm sorry about that. As you can tell this is my brother Kaito." Yuki said. "He's overprotective of me."

"Of course I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Kaito said.

"I can take care of myself and you know it!"

"I don't want to take that risk especially with the mercenaries and thieves that moves around. Who knows what'll they do to you."

"UGH!"

"And plus you're the priestess of this place. If something happens to you the rest of the people will suffer. I won't allow that to happen to these people."

"I know but I hate this 'protect my sister' crap! I'm not the same way I was as a child you stupid idiot!"

"May I remind you that I don't only protect you but also this entire town."

"Whatever!"

"So what's the problem?" Kaito asked looking at the others.

"Their friend is poisoned." Yuki replied.

"How long?"

"Seven hours."

"Oh, he's totally dead."

"KAITO!"

"I'm kidding. He'll be fine. After all I manage to collect those herbs that you needed." Kaito said digging into his pocket and pulling out some herbs and tossing them at Yuki. "Here you go."

"I swear if you joke like that ONE MORE TIME, I'LL-"

"Calm down this isn't like you. Remember you're the priestess and the lightning witch." Kaito said.

"I know but you're so frustrating at times." Yuki said crossing her arms.

"Wait what?" Rusty said,

"Huh was it something I said?" Kaito asked looking confused.

"Yuki...you're a witch?" Alto asked,

"What? Oh! Of course. I'm the lightning witch. If it weren't for these powers we wouldn't have save as much people." Yuki said smiling.

"We need help from the witches to stop Hilda."

"I'm sorry to hear that but my answer is no." Yuki said, shaking her head. "There's too many sick people here. If me and Kaito leaves what will happen to these people. We have to repay our debt to them."

"Well so much for having three witches." Rusty said,

"Three?" Kaito asked.

"Uh...I'm the water witch."

"Where's the other?" Yuki asked.

"She stayed behind to watch our friend."

"And that's the one that've been poison right?"

"Yep, that's the one." Rusty said, in his usual tone. "A guy alone with a girl."

"Rusty! This is no time for jokes!" Archibald yelled

"Lighten up will ya Archie?"

"Well if you give us a moment we can start making the cure now for that friend." Yuki said speaking up.

"Sure." Alto said.

"Thanks and I-" Yuki said but failed to finish her sentence before somebody ran into the tent

"We have raiders again!" The person yelled.

"Again?! Can't they leave us alone for one day?" Kaito said before he started to leave the tent. "Yuki make sure you gather everybody to safety. I need to go take care of them."

"We'll help!"Alto said drawing his weapon

"No! Trust me I got this. This is our problem not yours. I wouldn't feel right if one of you got injured."

"You don't need to worry about us." Rusty said with his usual smile. "Besides you really think we would listen?"

"You seem to be the type of people who don't." Kaito said.

"Then be quiet."

"You know you're doing a great job at making me choose because right now it's a no." Kaito said glaring at him.

"Kaito! Just let them help!" Yuki yelled, "I swear you think you can do anything on your own! Do I need to remind you of the time you-"

"Fine but it's not my fault if anything happens to them. Follow me." Kaito said running off.

* * *

 **Hareta Kuso: CUT!**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Yep you guessed it that's the end of the first chapter. And you stole my line!**

 **Hareta Kuso: I said it first.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Really?**

 **Hareta Kuso: Yes really!**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Sometimes I can't believe you…**

 **Hareta Kuso: *has an innocent smile* I have no idea what you're talking about.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Don't play that innocent smile with me may I remind you the time you-**

 **Hareta Kuso: Go ahead. Say it.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: ….**

 **Hareta Kuso: You know you got nothing.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Sometimes I hate it when you're right**

 **Hareta Kuso: I know.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: But I will get you back for this**

 **Hareta Kuso: Sounds good to me. As for the readers, you can already guess the first person of Imp's pairing.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: First? Don't tell me…**

 **Hareta Kuso: Relax! He's only going to be with three people. Popo just happens to be the first.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Fine I'll let it slide..for now. As for me the pairing will be...revealed later and it's only going to be a single pairing unlike my partner here.**

 **Hareta Kuso: For those who wondered why I chose Popo, it's because she's just so innocent I love it!**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: I know you keep telling me that.**

 **Hareta Kuso: Now to go kill a random idiot for the day *looks over list* Already got him….he's for later….. Oh this one will work!**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: I'm not even going to question it.**

 **Hareta Kuso: Where can I find gasoline at this hour?**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: I'm honestly afraid on what you're planning**

 **Hareta Kuso: Now to find-**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Alright! That's enough out of you.**

 **Hareta Kuso: Ok, sounds good to me!**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: I don't get you and I don't think I ever will.**

 **Hareta Kuso: I can say the same thing about myself.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: I'm just going to end this before something worse happens. So we'll see you all next chapter!**

 **Hareta Kuso: Peace out readers!**

Info(s):

Name: Kaito

Job: Swordman

Age: 18

Home: Zuelia

Personal Info:

Brother and Bodyguard of the Lightning Witch and is the protector of Zuelia. He is patient and polite towards others but is highly protective of his sister.

Name: Yuki

Job: Lightning Witch

Age: 17

Home: Zuelia

Personal Info:

The Lightning Witch. Healer of Zuelia. Likes to read books or helping others during her free time. Is trustworthy, but a bit too gullible… and by a bit I mean a lot.

Town of Zuelia: A small run down village but is well known for their herbs and medicine Kaito and Yuki are the protectors and healer of the place. Kaito helps keep the village in order and protect them from bandits and thieves while Yuki helps heal the injured and sick, whether they are physically injured or mentally injured.

Name: Imperious (sometimes called Imp)

Job: Unknown

Age: 15

Home: Unknown (destroyed by Hilda and the Harbingers)

Personal Info:

Lone survivor of a village. Befriended Hilda for a short time but vowed revenge against Hilda for destroying his home. Dorothy almost killed him but Hilda advised against it. A kind individual but often lets his emotions control him. Loves Popo and two other witches. Looks up to Rusty (who wouldn't XD) Helps Rusty get Archibald.


End file.
